An Explicit Pokemon Adventure
by Mr.Variety
Summary: A young 12 year old trainer named James gets his very own Pokemon. Now he gets to travel around the Anore (Ah-Nore-Ray) region on his very own exiting, dangerous, and sexy adventure. Warning: This story contains cursing, crude humor, and detailed sex scenes. Viewer discretion is advised.
1. The Decision

**James (Main Character): **"BYE MOM!" **Young 12 year old James yelled out as he scrambled out of his front door. James was a polite boy. He had an afro as his hair style and dark tan skin. Anyone who met him could tell that he would grow up to be a handsome man. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that said ****MASTER****in bold gray cartoony letters along with blue and gray camouflage cargo shorts. He wore gray socks with blue white and black shoes and a white backwards hat with a great ball on it.**

**Janette (James' Mom): ****"**That boy, I understand he's excited to get his first pokemon, but why did he want to leave 30 minutes early?"

**James' Mom was a beautiful intelligent woman with long silky auburn hair, and dark caramel-like skin. She was wearing a blouse and shorts, and an apron because she just got done cooking breakfast for her, and her family.**

**Janette (James' Mom): **He left before eating his breakfast too, he must be really happy he gets to go on an adventure with his very own pokemon. Oh well I guess we can save the rest, or maybe Richard **(Janette's Husband)** will eat his portion of breakfast.

**Meanwhile James was sprinting full speed towards the Professor's lab.**

**James (Main Character): **I can't wait to find out which pokemon the professor has I hope there are some really strong ones there. OHHH! I'm so excited I can't wait!

**Young James entered the lab and an immediate expression of awe spread across his face. All he saw were high-tech gadgets and tools, he thought it was the most interesting place in the world.**

**Morus (Professor):** Ah, I see you've arrived. You're a little earlier than the kids usually are. That's a smart choice. Now choose from these 20 pokeballs.

**The pokeballs were in a row side-by-side.**

**Morus (Professor): **Each of them have a different pokemon in them. Choose wisely for once you pick up a pokeball you cannot put it back.

**James (Main Character): **Wait aren't you going to tell me which pokeball contains which pokemon?

**Morus (Professor):** Of course not then you would not have a true bond. You must let the pokemon choose you to truly be connected.

**James (Main Character):** Ok professor. Whatever you say.

**James scanned each pokeball thoroughly wishing he had X-ray vision. Then, he stopped at one feeling drawn to it for some reason. He speculated weather or not to get it finally he made his decision. He picked the pokeball up. ****James (Main Character): **I CHOOSE YOU!


	2. An Excellent Eevee!

**James' pokeball flew into the air and out popped a cute little brown quadruped.**

**Pokémon:** EEVEE! The Pokémon said with an adorable smile on its face and an expression of glee.

**James:** WOW! It's an Eevee. Is it a boy or a girl professor?

**Professor Morus:** I honestly do not know. That is a mystery you must uncover during your journey my boy.

**James: **Thank you Professor.

**Professor Morus: **No problem James. Have fun on your journey and be safe. Make sure you visit your mom before you leave too.

**James: **I will! Bye.

**James walked out the door and ran to his with his cute little Eevee right by his side.**

**Eevee: **Eevee Ee! :D** Eevee exclaimed while shaking its furry little tail.**

**James: **I can't wait for you to meet my family either Mini.

**Eevee: **Eevee? **Eevee was confused; he didn't know who Mini was.**

**James: **Oh Mini that's the nickname I chose for you. Do you like it?

**Eevee: **Vee, Eevee! :D

**James arrives at his house and opens the door.**

**James: **Hi mom I'm back.

**Janette: **What's wrong James?

**James: **I got there too late so I didn't get a Pokémon. All the other kids had the same idea as me

**Janette: **Oh, I'm sorry James.

**Eevee: **Eevee! **Eevee cried while springing on to Janette with all its might.**

**James: **Ha-ha! I tricked you. That cute little Eevee is my Pokémon, Mini.

**Richard: **That's a nice looking Eevee you got there, son. It's healthy _and_ strong, perfect for battling. As a matter of fact I'd say it's got at least 4 IVs.

**James: **Thanks dad, his name is Mini

**Eevee:** Vee Eevee!

**Janette:** Why Mini, it because he's small?

**James:** Well, kind of. It's really a mixture of things, but the main reason is because Eevee has _many _evolution chains. So I just changed many to Mini.

**Janette: **Clever.

**James: **Thanks mom

**James and his family all went to their rooms and did their own thing.**

**NIGHTIME**

**It was 11:03 pm and James would usually be sleep by then, however he was so excited he could hardly sleep.**

**For the next day he would embark on his own journey. He put on a show about Pokémon Champions and Gym leaders and he fell fast asleep. That night James dreamt of battling Red, the first Pokémon master and current Pokémon champion of the world. Over the last year, hundreds of trainers have battled Red. Not one could even come close to beating him, and if they did they always got bested by his signature Pokémon, Poliwrath. Red always chose him last.**

**Referee:** Battle Start!

**Red: **Espeon! Come on out!

Espeon!

**James: **Eevee! Time for Battle!

Eevee!

**James/Red: **Eevee/Espeon. Use SHADOW BALL!


	3. The Adventure Begins!

**I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS… TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE! James' alarm clock went off blaring loud as can be, James wanted to make sure he didn't sleep in, he wanted to start his journey as early as possible, so early in fact that the sun wasn't even up. It was 5:15 am and James was so excited he wasn't even the least bit tired, and neither was his Eevee Mini. James did his hygiene and packed as fast as he could then, he went to say goodbye to his parents.**

**James: ** Mom…Dad, I'm about to embark on my journey I wanted to say my final goodbyes. **Janette: **Awe my baby he's grown up right before my eyes, now he's about to leave me forever –cries hysterically- ** James: **Mom calm down I'm not going to be gone that long I'll visit in about two or three months, and I'll be sure to call and check up on you guys every other day. **Janette:** I'm going to miss you so much, I love you stay safe. **James:** Love you too mom, love you dad. **Richard: **Meh **Janette: **-shocked- Richard! **Richard:** Just kidding love you too son, give me a hug you rascal.

**-Everyone hugs-**

**Richard: **Oh yea check the garage we have something to help you on your journey, we bought it last night after you went to sleep. **James: **Ok thanks mom thanks dad see you later love you stay safe! **Richard: **Don't forget to use a rubber son! **Janette: **-shocked- Richard! He's twelve. **Richard:** I know. I was just kidding honey. **James: -perplexed- **What did dad mean by "rubber" and what did they get for me in the garage? **James opens the garage door and finds…** **James: **A Bike! And some money. A lot too there's about 2,000 here. **In all the excitement James didn't stop once to think about money, how would go on a journey without any money. **

**Message from Mr. Variety: He would've had to do some BAD things on the streets if you know what I mean. ;)**

**Eevee hopped into the basket on the front of the bike and James drove off, not realizing he was headed straight into tall grass.**

**A WILD POKEMON APPEARED!**

**James heard a faint noise coming from under the 2,000 dollars in the basket where Mini was sitting. James pulled out what looked like a pokedex, in fact it was a pokedex. "Fletchling" the device said in a robotic voice, Flechling, despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory. Flectchling is a flying and normal type pokemon this fletchling in particular is a level 3 pokemon.**

**James: **Huh, I didn't know pokedex could tell what level a pokemon was too, Dexter what level is my Eevee?

**Level 12, his moves are Quick Attack, Bite, and Shadow Ball.**

**James: **OK Mini use Quick attack.

**Eevee Ee!**

**He flechling flew up in the knick of time and used peck while diving straight into the Eevee.**

**Dexter: **Eevee lost 12/39 of its HP.

**James: ** Holy crap that's a lot! OK Eevee use shadow ball to make smoke then use bite.

**Vee Evee Ee!**

**Dexter: **Fletchling fainted.

**James: **Ok time to join my party. Go Pokeball!

**James watched anxiously as the pokeball twitched left, then right, then… POOF!**

**James: **Yea! I caught a Flecthling! Our names gonna be… yea that's a perfect name. COME ON OUT INFERNO!

**Fletchling Fletch. **

**After catching his new Fletchling, James continued on to the next city, Plum City. But little does he know what lay ahead on his journey.**


End file.
